bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Lugina (character)
Lugina is an NPC (Non-Playable Character) in the game. He is the head of the Demon Slayers' 23rd Division, "Sky Garden", as well as the current holder of the title for the swordsman who mastered Vedan Fencing, "Zelban". Debut Appearance Lugina first appeared in Cordelica, where he explores the land with Summoner. In the storyline Lugina is the leader of 23rd Division of Demon Slayers, Sky Garden. He met Summoner for the first time in Cordelica, where he was asked to explore the land together with Summoner. The second time he met the Summoner in Lizeria, he grew upset with the Summoner, so much so that he challenged Summoner to a duel. After he lost, he shrugged it off, saying the Summoner got 'lucky' and went back to the Summoners' Hall. In Agni Region, Lugina appeared after Summoner defeated Granvalm, and travelled with Summoner to Agni to rescue Karl. Lugina managed to find the place where Karl was held and freed him while using Summoner to draw out the disciple that had trapped Karl in the first place. Afterward, Lugina joined the party to rescue Grahdens in Mirvana. In Ishgria, Lugina started making his appearance at Lem, where Mora lured him and Seria into her trap. Afterwards, Lugina and Seria joined Paris and Summoner to beat Mora and continue the journey in Ishgria together. At Beiorg, Lugina and Paris translated the documents left in Reis' Lab Ruins and managed to find the information about Beiorg. After the Summoner defeated Mordlim in Rakshult, Lugina's childhood friend came then asked him to go back to Elgaia Federation, because his "mission" as a spy for Elgaia Federation has been finished. Additionally, Bertz casually revealed that Lugina, as his friend who trained at the same master, is currently the strongest Vedan Style Swordsman, as well as the current holder of the title "Zelban", much to everyone's shock. In Zamburg, Lugina separated himself with the party to investigate something. Later, he encountered Ark and stated that Ark is indeed the enemy of humanity. He later joined with Bertz and confronted Summoner in Fal Nerga. After Summoner defeated him, he re-joined the party. Afterwards, he claimed that he won't hide the Vedan fencing style he had learned anymore and he said that he would lend his power to player to defeat Kalon in Sealed Dragon's Deep. In Menon, Lugina revealed that he met Kalon's clone even before the encounter in Fal Nerga. After defeating Karna Masta and another intervention from Bertz, Grahdens names Lugina as the director of the Otherworldly Investigation Division. Personality According to Paris, Lugina has a "vulgar" mouth. This refers to his arrogance and rudeness towards other people. While it is true, Lugina is also shown to have serious side, like when he warned the player to be careful with Paris. He also cares with his comrades, but he often showed it by using profanity. In Ishgria, Lugina often took action as the leader and the moodmaker for the team with his foul words. Lugina is also shown as a smart person, although he covered it with his rude words. It is shown in Beiorg, where he translated the documents in a certain lab with Paris. He also excels in making strategy. Abilities Artwork Notable Relationships Bertz Bertz is Lugina's childhood friend, and he claims as "Lugina's best friend", much for Lugina's annoyance. Bertz is also the person who revealed that Lugina is the current holder of the title "Zelban", but Lugina refused to be called that, claiming that he wanted the world to know the name "Lugina", rather than inheriting a "used" name. Karl Karl is Lugina's rival. Their rivalry depicted clearly during Warped Reflection where Lugina thought that Karl mocked him in front of Nebulous, then attacked and injured him. Seria Lugina and Seria often argued to each other. Although Lugina often called Seria "dumb broad", Lugina has shown that he actually cares for Seria.